A Pair of Dosed Up Bad Frogs
by Pricat
Summary: After playing in the rain, both Constantine and Sneaker get bad colds but Nadya will help them out
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah, playing in the rain rocks, right daddy?" Sneaker said as she and her dad Tne world's most dangerous frog, Constantine were having a mud battle.

"Yes it does little thief, and Nadya won't be home for a while so we can keep having fun plus the driveway looks swampy you know?" Constantine replied smirking.

It was raining heavily in LA and Sneaker had just gotten home but wanted to have some fun in the rain since she'd been cooped up all day at her uncle's house so Constantine had decided to go outside and have some fun despite the rain pouring heavily outside.

Tney were both unaware of what happened if you stayed out too long in the rain and the horn of Nadyams car meant Tne end of fun even though Sneaker had thrown mud at it making Constantine chuckle hysterically but he and Sneaker sneezed.

"You guys should get inside, as it's raining!" Nadya said sounding concerned making Sneaker giggle as they were going inside unaware old germs had begun invading her and her dad.

"You two need a warm bath or shower, since you both got pretty muddy out there." Nadya said as both amphibian's went upstairs but felt funny shaking it off.

* * *

"What we're you and your dad even doing out in the rain?" Hector the family's pet turtle asked Sneaker while she was putting on pyjamas after her shower since Nadya was ordering takeout for dinner.

"We were playing mud battle, which dad and I used to play on rainy days before Nadya joined our family-" Sneaker replied sneezing making the turtle worry.

"I think you've a cold, a really nasty one." Hector said seeing the little thief wipe her nose on her pyjama sleeve hearing Constantine call her as the food was here going downstairs but was joining her dad and Nadya in the kitchen.

Constantine was wearing pyjamas too but he had been sneezing a lot too and glad Nadya hadn't heard making Sneaker nod hoping Hector wouldn't tell him that she had a bad cold too eating up and drinking soda.

Nadya was surprised that Sneaker had went to bed without resistance which normally happened making her worry making Constantine roll his eyesC

"Maybe our rain play tired her out, you know?" he said to her feeling not so hot hiding it like Sneaker going to bed himself which made her worry.

Constantine whimpered after climbing into his and Nadya's bed out like a light resting his head on the pillow and Nadya sighed getting into bed a while later but hoped both Constantine and Sneaker were okay.

* * *

A/N

I felt like writing something with Constantine because he has been on my mind lately along with his little thief Sneaker so came up with this idea while writing another story and the rain outside inspired it.

After Pkaying in Tne rain, both Constantine and Sneaker catch bad colds but Nadya will help them out you know?


	2. Getting Found Out

It was the next morning as the alarm clock rang in Sneaker's room as the little bad froglet hit the snooze button with a webbed hand but felt terrible plus her head was feeling a bit stuffy along with her nose plus she was sneezing and coughing getting up putting her hooded cloak on mamimg Hector worry for her, because she wasn't well and needed help.

"It's just a few sneezes and coughing Hector, nothing to freak out about plus it's field trip day." Sneaker said hearing Nadya call her for breakfast seeing her dad blow his nose into tissues wearing his hooded cloak but had the hood up making her nod.

"He-lo sweetie, you okay?" he said sounding stuffed up like she was beginning to makimg her feel bad hugging him feeling he was hot stunning her knowing he was sick like she was.

"Daddy is it just me, or I think we got sick from playing in the rain?" Sneaker whispered so Nadya didn't hear making Constantine nod drinking coffee as it helped plus Nadya had made her lunch for her field trip, since it was at an amusement park plus Sneaker had her own money for stuff.

"Spasibo as it's gonna rock, you know?" Sneaker said eating oatmeal but grabbing her backpack going to school but Nadya noticed she seemed a little sluggish for somebody who had went to bed early.

"She's fine, don't worry." Constantine said sneezing and coughing making her worry even though Constantine said he was fine.

She sighed but was knowing he would tell her when he was really dosed up but was going to work

* * *

"Why didn't you tell Nadya, that you're not well and that Sneaker is sick too from when you two played in the rain?" Hector asked Constantine later when they were on the couch after Nadya had left for work.

"We can handle ourselves, remember?" Constantine said sneezing like crazy but blowing into a tissue feeling terrible as he was burning up hoping Sneaker was having fun lying down on the couch going to sleep but Hector was beside him.

Later when Nadya got home, she was stunned Tbat Constantine had fallen asleep on Tne couch hearing him whimper made her worry feeling his cheek and it was red hot!

"Go figure that he's not himself, but he sounds terrible plus he has a fever but he needs a doctor and I bet Sneaker has the same thing!" Nadya said worrying.

Later when Sneaker came home, she was feeling terrible as she had a bad cold like her dad going to her room making Nadya understand since she had dragged Constantine into their bed to rest so was sitting on her bed, seeing Sneaker whimper.

"Aw, just like your father as he told me what you two did the other day when it was raining but he's in bed too." she told Sneaker hearing the little bad froglet sneeze a lot along with coughing plus she was red hot.

"Get into bed and rest okay?" Nadya said seeing her nod climbing into bed

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story but glad people are enjoying.

Constantine and Sneaker are beginning to get colds but hiding this from Nadya which is not a good thing because she will know


End file.
